Tears of Love Koimizu
by Mie Ame
Summary: Continuación de First Love. Acontese el 14 de Marzo del 2003. En White Day.


**Tears of Love - Koimizu**

By Mie Ame

------------------------

Tears of Love - Koimizu

------------------------

Sangatsu yuu san nichi, san ji han gogo (Marzo 13, 3:30 pm)

Tokyo, Tamachi

Residencia Ichijouji

Los Sres. Ichijouji entraron a su apartamento, cargando un par de pequeñas maletas, detrás de ellos, una niña de oscuro cabello color café, ojos brillantes color ámbar y piel blanca como la nieve. Llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, vestida con colores alegres, mezclando el aqua, lila, azul, morado y violeta, en su vestimenta, que constaba de playera, pantalones, chaleco con gorra y tenis adornados con ondas de colores. Su nombre: Laid Leid Ichijouji. Su edad: 11 años y medio. Su misión..

"Laid-chan, Ken-san está en su habitación" informa la Sra. Ichijouji, viendo al extraño compañero digimon de la niña.

"Si!" contesta Laid, animada "Vamos, Kurumon! Visitemos al 'sujeto' Ken. Debemos sacarlo de su depresión" caminando alegremente por el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa.

"Siii! Vamos, vamos!" dice Kurumon, entusiasmado, desde el hombro de su compañera y amiga.

"Ken-kun! Konnichi ha!" exclama Laid, contenta, irrumpiendo bruscamente en la habitación.

"Laid?! Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?!" pregunta Ken, terminando de ponerse el pantalón, apresuradamente.

"Ah! Laid, prima! Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Nuevo 'look'? Te ves más alta. Ay, gracias, Ken-kun, que amable" dice Laid, con sarcasmo, representando una bienvenida, ayudada por Kurumon.

"Hubiese dicho eso, si hubieras tocado la puerta" responde Ken. Laid da dos toques a la puerta, que mantiene abierta "Antes de entrar!"

"Ay, Ken-kun. No es para tanto" comenta Laid, cerrando la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír "Te he visto con menos ropa que eso" mientras señala el pantalón y la camiseta a medio poner.

"Si, pero ya no somos dos niños pequeños" replica Ken, acomodando su camiseta.

"Claro que no lo somos" dice Laid, acercándose a la computadora de su primo "Ahora somos dos niños grandes" toma la silla y se sienta "Y tú, uno con muchos problemas. Mira que preocupar de esa manera a mis tíos... No tienes vergüenza, Ken Ichijouji"

"A caso te llamaron para que vinieras a darme un sermón de 'Cómo ser más alegre'?" pregunta Ken, sentándose en otra silla.

"Con esas pocas palabras me lo has dicho todo" contesta Laid, enigmáticamente "Sufres de depresión pos-realidad. O lo que es lo mismo: alguien te tiró un balde de agua helada encima y ahora no sabes cómo tomarlo" mientras Laid decía esto, Kurumon apuntaba los 'síntomas' en una pequeña libreta y Wormmon asentía con la cabeza "Las preguntas que necesito que me respondas son: Quién fue? Qué era, o es, de ti? Y qué te dijo? Además de: Cómo te lo dijo?"

"Fue Takeru-san, un amigo" contesta Ken, levantándose y acercando su silla a la de su prima, para después pedirle a Wormmon que vigile a sus padres. Al estar seguro de que nadie los escuchará, continúa su explicación "Me dió un chocolate, un beso y me dijo: Sukida yo, Ken"

"Cuando?" pregunta Laid, muy interesada en el asunto.

"En San Valentín" contesta Ken, con tristeza.

"Y qué hiciste? Qué le contestaste?" pregunta Laid, ansiosa.

"Nada. Me paralicé por completo" contesta Ken, tristemente.

"Que tú qué?!" grita Laid, levantándose de su asiento "Pero... Te gusta? Lo correspondes?"

"Eso creo" contesta Ken. Pero al ver la mirada asesina de Laid, cambia de parecer en cuanto a su respuesta y decide averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Takeru "Sí. Él... me gusta"

"Ah! Que lindo!!" exclama Laid, emocionada, abrazando a Kurumon "Ven, Tenemos que poner manos a la obra, que ya mañana es White Day. No tenemos mucho tiempo" arrastrando a Ken, Wormmon y Kurumon, hasta la puerta "Tenemos que comprar: Chocolate blanco para derretir, moldes, dullas, una cajita, un moño..."

"Vamos a salir por algo. No tardamos" informa Ken a sus padres, siguiendo a Laid "Ittekimasu!" sonriendo levemente.

"Itterasshai" contestan los Sres. Ichijouji, sonrientes.

Tal parecía que la actitud optimista de su prima había logrado reanimar a Ken. Que bueno que, después de vivir por 2 años y medio en Inglaterra, sus padres habían decidido dejar a Laid en Japón, con sus tíos y su primo, para que terminara sus estudios allí.

----

Tamachi, Plaza Kinou

----

"Para qué vinimos hasta aquí, hermano?" pregunta Takeru, entrando a una de las tantas tiendas de dulces que allí había, y maravillándose con la gran variedad de ellos.

"Venimos a comprar chocolate blanco" contesta Yamato, con una amplia sonrisa "Shio insistió en venir para ayudarme, dice que no cree que yo sepa cocinar algo más que comida instantánea y que no podría hacer repostería, por mí mismo" con exasperación.

"Ya le dijiste a quién le vas a dar el chocolate?" pregunta Takeru, sonriendo burlonamente.

"Claro que no!" contesta Yamato, horrorizado "Todavía no le tengo tanta confianza como para decirle que Taichi-kun es mi novio" suspirando.

"Yamato-san! Takeru-kun! Konnichi ha!" grita una niña, acercándose a ellos, corriendo. Tiene grandes ojos color aqua, rubio cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel clara y una bonita y permanente sonrisa. Vestía una camiseta de escote cuadrado, color azul cenizo (que hacía ver más clara su piel), un pantalón holgado, morado oscuro y tenis blancos con degradado violeta. Cargaba una pequeña mochila con sus compañeros digimons adentro, que eran de menor tamaño que los demás digimons. Un Leafmon y un Motimon. El nombre de la chica: Shio Hantai. Y su edad: 11 años y 2 meses. "Me esperaron por mucho tiempo?"

"No, casi acabamos de llegar" contestan los hermanos.

"Ah, que bueno" dice Shio, sonriendo alegremente "En serio, Yamato-san. Cómo se te ocurre hacer el chocolate sólo con un día de anticipación?"

"Pues ya ves" responde Yamato, encogiéndose de hombros "Qué te parece si mejor nos apuramos. No ves que nuestras casas quedan muy lejos?"

"Ya, ya" dice Shio, sonriendo compresivamente "Me odias tanto?" tomando el brazo de Takeru "A mí sí me gustaría que fuéramos familia. Y con eso de que por suerte, o desdicha nuestra, tenemos dos posibilidades de serlo.. Una, que mi padre se case con su madre, y otra, que su padre se case con mi madre. Aunque.. de las dos relaciones que hay, veo con más posibilidad la última"

"De ser así... tendrías que soportar TODOS los defectos de mi padre" comenta Yamato, extrañamente amable.

"Eso no importa" contesta Shio, tomándolo de la mano "Tendría dos fantásticos hermanos..." tiernamente, derritiendo el corazón de Yamato, al igual que el de Takeru. Ella corrió y comenzó a escoger todas las que necesitarían, Mientras Takeru y Yamato la veían.

A lo mejor no era tan mala idea tener una hermana.. Pero qué clase de chica les había tocado como candidata! Esa niña era todo un espécimen extraño: Alegre, indiscreta, efusiva, tierna, graciosa, elegante, culta, inteligente, inocente, extrovertida, hablaba hasta por los codos, confiaba en cualquier clase de personas (a pesar de que no las conociera), poseedora de un gran carisma, a veces algo torpe en sus movimientos (ya que tomaba gran impulso para moverse y, casi siempre, terminaba atropellando a las personas o siendo atropellada por alguna otra persona); además de ser afable y tener un buen corazón. Le gustaba pretender que nada en el mundo estaba mal y por nada dejaba que su ánimo decayera. Era, casi, todo lo contrario a Yamato y Takeru, pero a pesar de eso, comenzaba a ganarse su aprecio.

-----

En la tienda de enfrente

-----

"Oh! Vaya suerte la mía!" exclama Ken, al ver quien se encuentra en la otra tienda.

"Qué pasa? Qué pasa?" preguntan Laid, Kurumon y Wormmon, volteando hacia todas partes.

"Allí está él" contesta Ken, viéndolo anhelante "... Takeru..."

"Takeru-san? Dónde?" pregunta Laid, emocionada, acercándose a su primo y enfocando hacia donde él mira "Cuál es?"

"El de cabello más corto" contesta Wormmon, feliz.

"Ken-kun! Que buen gusto tienes!" dice Laid, abrazando a su primo. Llamando la atención de todos, a su alrededor, a quienes sólo les dedica una sonrisa y vuelven a sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, al sentir una mirada en su espalda, Takeru y Yamato voltean a ver quién los observa con tanta insistencia. En cuanto Ken descubre que los hermanos van a voltear, rápidamente se esconde detrás de su prima, jalando a Wormmon consigo.

Al voltear, Yamato y Takeru se encuentran con unos preciosos ojos color ámbar y una enorme sonrisa.

"Takeru, sabes quién es esa chica?" pregunta Yamato, devolviéndole el gesto.

"No, ni idea" contesta Takeru, haciendo lo que su hermano "Pero mira, tiene un digimon... uno bastante extraño"

"Tal vez debas ir a hablar con ella" comenta Yamato, viendo de reojo a su interlocutor "Siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amistades, y más si tienen algo tan especial en común, como lo es un digimon"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" dice Takeru, sonriéndole a su hermano "En un momento regreso" Yamato sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Laid ve que Takeru sale de la tienda en la que se encontraba y se dirige hacia donde ella está "Ups! Ahí viene Takeru-san"

"Qué dices?!" pregunta Ken, alterado, buscando dónde esconderse.

"Mira. Hablaré con él un rato y, en lo que está distraído, tú sales de la tienda y me esperas en la cafetería que está por tu casa ¿De acuerdo?" contesta Laid.

"Si" contesta Ken, adentrándose en la dulcería, para evitar ser visto.

"Hombres!" exclama Laid, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ve a Kurumon "Siempre huyendo de sus problemas" dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda.

"Hola" dice Takeru, sonriendo, cuando se encuentran en la puerta "Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto"

"Me llamo Laid. Y al contrario, el gusto es mío" contesta Laid, muy contenta "Y él es Kurumon" señalando con su dedo índice al pequeño digimon blanco.

"Hola!" exclama Kurumon, entusiasmado, comiendo un dulce de menta.

"Es tu compañero digimon?" pregunta Takeru a Laid.

"Si, pero también es mi amigo" contesta Laid, llevando a Takeru lejos de la entrada de la tienda "Tú también tienes un compañero digimon?"

"Si, se llama Patamon" explica Takeru.

"Dónde está?" pregunta Laid, con curiosidad.

"Con el digimon de una amiga" contesta Takeru.

"Tu novia?" pregunta Laid, interesada.

"No, no tengo novia" responde Takeru.

"Ah.. Pero si te gusta alguien ¿verdad?" pregunta Laid.

"Si... No, más bien: Amo a alguien" contesta Takeru.

"Mmm... Que bueno. El amor siempre es bueno" dice Laid, sin dejar de sonreír.

"No, no siempre" comenta Takeru, tristemente "Cuando no eres correspondido, duele, duele mucho"

"Yo nunca dije que no doliera. Todo lo dulce tiene su lado amargo, pero no por eso hay que dejar de probarlo" explica Laid "Además... Qué te hace pensar que no eres correspondido? Sólo mírate! Eres apuesto, tierno, educado... A quién no le gustaría corresponderte? Y, por si fuera poco, eres una persona especial.. MUY especial. Nunca supongas, mejor deja que las cosas pasen y dale tiempo al tiempo, que de nada sirve angustiarse" le da un pequeño dulce "Cómetelo y te sentirás mejor. Los dulces siempre te reaniman. Adiós!" sale corriendo para alcanzar a Ken.

"Gracias..." susurra Takeru, viendo el dulce en su mano.

-----

Ya en la cafetería..

-----

"Vámonos, Ken-kun. Debemos empezar de inmediato" dice Laid, jalando del brazo al chico "No puedes darte el lujo de perder a una persona como él"

-----

Y, en la tienda de dulces:

-----

"Por cierto, Yamato-san. Por qué no vino Taichi-san con nosotros, ésta vez?" pregunta Shio, desilusionada.

"Eh.. Por qué lo preguntas?" responde Yamato, nervioso.

"Ah! Es que es un chico muy guapo y quería preguntarle si le gustaría salir conmigo" contesta Shio, entusiasmada.

"..No creo que aceptara" responde Yamato, serio.

"Te pusiste celoso?" pregunta Shio, divertida "Vamos! Te lo pediría a ti, pero los hermanos no hacen eso. A decir verdad, la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho, y aún me gustas! Pero si vamos a ser hermanos, no tiene caso que tengamos una relación amorosa ¿verdad? No te pongas celoso de Taichi-san, Yamato-san. Tú tienes esa relación de hermanos que nos unirá en cuanto nuestros padres se casen" sonríe ampliamente.

"Mira, niña" dice Yamato, enfurecido ""No estoy celoso de Taichi" jala a la niña hasta donde nadie los vea, mientras Takeru se acerca a ellos "Y no tengo pensado decirte el motivo, pero lo que si te digo es que no te metas con Taichi ¿entiendes?" los digimons de Shio comenzaban a amenazar a Yamato, que no les prestaba atención.

"S.. si... Yamato-san" contesta Shio, completamente asustada.

"Bien!" dice Yamato, retirándose para pagar las cosas que compraría.

Shio veía, perpleja, al. No entendía por qué se había puesto así.

Takeru le puso una mano en el hombro y tranquilamente dijo: "Haz lo que te dice. Es por tu propio bien... Te lo aseguro"

-- 2003 Sangatsu yuu yokka (2003 Marzo 14) --

Residencia Ichijouji

"Niños, ya levántense, tienen que ir a la escuela" dice la Sra. Ichijouji, a mitad del corredor "Si no se apresuran no podrán desayunar con tranquilidad"

"Ya vamos" contestan Ken y Laid, desde sus respectivas habitaciones, abriendo la puerta "Ohayo!" sonriendo.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" contesta la Sra. Ichijouji, sonriéndoles. Entra a la cocina, seguida por los niños.

"Ohayo!" dicen Laid y Ken, al ver al Sr. Ichijouji sentado a la mesa.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" respondo el hombre, regresando la taza de café a un platito "Laid-san, preparada para tu primer día en una nueva escuela?" viendo a los chicos sentarse.

"Hai!" contesta Laid, muy animada "Haré muchos amigos y estudiaré con gran afán!"

"Ken-san, tú tendrás la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a Laid-san ¿estás de acuerdo?" pregunta el Sr. Ichijouji.

"Si, por completo" contesta Ken, pensando en otras cosas, mientras se dispone a comer.

"Ittadakimasu" dice la familia, antes de empezar a comer.

De camino a la escuela, Laid y Ken permanecieron muy callados. Irían a la misma clase, por lo que Laid llevaba el uniforme gris del colegio Tamachi. Pero en vez de usar zapatos negros, llevaba unos tenis azul cerúleo y unas calcetas algo anchas, que contrastaban mucho con su vestimenta y la de su primo.

"Lo traes?" pregunta Laid, finalmente.

"El chocolate? Si, lo traigo" contesta Ken "Me moriría si llegara a olvidarlo!"

Laid ríe un poco, discretamente "Entonces iremos a Odaiba, saliendo de la escuela. Ni el viento, ni la lluvia, ni mil salvajes sanguinarios, podrán detenernos" dice muy decidida.

"Si, pero cálmate un poco ¿quieres?" pide Ken, nervioso "Haces que me ponga más ansioso de lo que ya estoy"

"Ah, lo siento" se disculpa Laid, tranquilizándose "... Y eso es mucho?" pregunta pícaramente.

"Si.. mucho" contesta Ken, suspirando.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" dice Laid, sonriente.

-----

Estación Odaiba, 4:00 pm

-----

"Llegamos!! Apresúrate, Ken-kun!" exclama Laid muy entusiasmada "Tardamos mucho en llegar, pero ya estamos aquí!"

"Vas a acompañarme hasta la casa de Takeru-san?" pregunta Ken, viendo a su prima sonreírle a cada persona que pasaba cerca de ella.

"No, te dejaré solo con Takeru-chan" contesta Laid, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

Caminaron sin distraerse del rumbo que llevaban. Pasaron cerca de la playa, por la escuela primaria a la que asistían los otros digielegidos y finalmente atravesaron un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del edificio en donde vivían Takeru, Iori y Miyako. En ese lugar lo encontraron.. se hallaba platicando con Iori, Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke y Hikari, cada uno con su respectivo digimon.

Al ver que había mucha gente, y a sabiendas de que su primo era algo tímido, Laid se acercó a Takeru y sus amigos, mientras Ken aguardó pacientemente.

"Hola, Takeru-chan!" dice Laid, al estar cerca del chico.

"Laid? Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Takeru, sorprendido "Creí que vivías en Tamachi"

"Bueno, sí, pero vine acompañando a alguien" contesta Laid.

"Ah, ya veo" dice Takeru, sonriendo.

"Y ese alguien quiere hablar contigo, Takeru-chan" informa Laid, más contenta que nunca "Se encuentra entre esos árboles" señalando la dirección por la que había llegado "Podrías ir? Por favor"

"Si.. de acuerdo" contesta Takeru, con una pequeña gota en su cabeza. Ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, parte tomando el rumbo que la niña le indicó.

"Quién es el compañero digimon de Takeru-chan?" pregunta Laid, girándose hacia el grupo de digimons.

"Soy yo. Mi nombre es Patamon" sonríe, como de costumbre.

"Ah! Estás totemo kawaii!!" exclama Laid, abrazando a Patamon cariñosamente.

Al llegar, Takeru, al lugar que Laid le dijo, se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse.

"Así que te llamas Laid" dice Taichi, viendo a la niña jugar muy entretenida con todos los digimons.

"Si" contesta Laid, haciéndole cosquillitas a Patamon y Demiveemon.

"Nada más? No tienes apellido?" pregunta Iori, intrigado.

-----

Debajo de unos árboles, algo alejados del grupo de elegidos.. -----

"Ken..." Takeru ve a su 'amigo', perplejo. Definitivamente, con las sombras que se proyectaban en su piel por el sol filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles, Ken se veía aún más apuesto de lo que en sí ya era. Además, parecía estar algo nervioso, y eso le daba un ligero toque de inocencia a su imagen.

"Takeru, yo..." Ken sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta, pero el momento era ahora o nunca "Vine a darte esto.." saca de su mochila el corazón de chocolate blanco y se lo entrega a Takeru con mucho cuidado.

"Es... para mí?" pregunta Takeru, sorprendido.

"Si" contesta Ken, tímidamente, con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

------------------------

"Si" contesta Laid, sin dejar de jugar.

"Y cuál es?" pregunta Hikari, curiosa.

"Ichijouji" contesta Laid, simplemente, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa a los elegidos.

"Qué?!" exclaman Yamato y Taichi, incrédulos.

"A caso conoces a mi amigo Ken Ichijouji?" pregunta Daisuke.

"Si" contesta Laid, sonriendo más alegremente "Ken-kun es mi primo. Saben?"

"Primo?!" vuelven a exclamar Taichi y Yamato.

------------------------

"Gracias, Ken" dice Takeru con una sonrisa amable, enternecido. Hace a un lado la mochila de Ken y encima deja el chocolate.

"También" continúa Ken, viendo una hoja caer sobre el chocolate y resbalar, terminando en el suelo ".. Me.. me gustas mucho. Yo... te quiero.. te amo, Takeru" fija su mirada en él "Si aún te gusto, yo.."

"Por supuesto que aún me gustas" exclama Takeru "Te amo, Ken. Y eso no cambiará jamás" susurra, deslizando sus dedos por el oscuro cabello del chico, con mucha delicadeza. El sedoso cabello de Ken corría entre los dedos de Takeru, cual agua de media noche.

Ken mira a Takeru a los ojos, quien ahora sabe que lo ama y es correspondido, se acerca lentamente a él, cerrando suavemente sus ojos. Takeru no puede contenerse y baja sus manos hasta la cintura de Ken, atrayéndolo a un beso extremadamente apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo. Por su parte, Ken rodea el cuello de Takeru, acortando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras permanece de puntitas, para no hacer que Takeru se agache.

Separándose lentamente, rompen el beso. Al abrir los ojos, Takeru descubre que Ken tiene abundantes lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Daijoubu ka, Ken?" pregunta Takeru, preocupado.

"Ee.." contesta Ken, sonriendo dulcemente "Me has hecho muy feliz, Takeru-kun.. Ai shiteru"

"Ai shiteru, Ken-kun" susurra Takeru, abrazando tiernamente a Ken.

------------------------

"Me tengo que ir, antes de que obscuresca" informa Laid, levantándose y acercándose a la salida del parque "Tengo que avisarle a mis tíos que Ken tardará en llegar a casa. Bye, bye!"

"Espera! Te vas sola?" pregunta Daisuke, levantándose de la banca en la que se encontraba.

"Si.. por qué?" pregunta Laid, deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.

"Porque es peligroso" contesta Iori "Alguien debería acompañarte hasta tu casa"

"Ah. No se preocupen, yo sé cuidarme solita" dice Laid, sonriendo.

"Nosotros te acompañaremos" dice Yamato con Taichi a su lado, afirmando con la cabeza.

"Si insisten..." suspira Laid.

------------------------

"Ken..." dice Takeru, sin dejar de abrazarlo "Quieres ser mi novio?"

Ken levanta su mirada y le da un fugaz beso, para luego acariciar su mejilla y decir, muy bajito "Me encantaría"

**Owari**

-------------------------------------------------------

La segunda parte de 'First Love - Hatsukoi'. nn El desenlace de la 1ª parte, que tendrá una pequeña continuación, titulada:'Feeling - Kokimi'.

La continuación estará centrada en la pareja Taito/Yamachi!

Les aseguro que estará muy interesante.

No dejen de leerla!

Y, por favor, dejen sus reviews!! D


End file.
